The Text that Changed Everything CANCELED
by fleereality
Summary: Gavroche texts Enjolras asking for advice on getting some girl to like him. Enjolras replies something that Gavroche misinterprets, and naturally word spreads. When Enjolras goes to deny everything he finds out there just may be some truth to the rumor he accidentally spread through that stupid text that changed everything. ***Rating may go up? Mainly E/R with future Couf/Jehan
1. Texting sucks

(A/N:) This is my first published fanfiction so if anyone reads this, go easy on me please. I will write more if anyone actually wants me to. (I have most of the second chapter written so let me know if you want it) Based on tumblr post and originally posted on my tumblr- post/41411863054 -Constructive criticism is welcomed and praise is always good . . okay so enjoy

* * *

Enjolras did not understand what everyone was getting so excited about. Gavroche had simply asked his advice on pursuing a love interest. Enjolras of course has never been romantically involved with anyone (by choice), so he answered the text truthfully that he could not help Gav with a relationship of that nature. He would have to get the girl on his own, or ask someone more appropriate for the cause, perhaps Marius. Then Eponine sent him the message that made him slap his hand to his forehead in frustration. How could he be so oblivious sometimes. Enjolras knows he has never been the best with innuendos and such things, but how could he not see what his own words implied to everyone. He sighed as he sent a message clarifying to Gav as best as he could in 200 characters or so. He was kind of annoyed at how everyone immediately jumped to the conclusion that he had a crush on Grantaire. A crush is such a juvenile term really, they were in college for fucks sake. Enjolras did not _crush_, however if he did it would defiantly **not **be on his best friend. It was a wonder they were even as close as they were, on account of how they disagreed on actually everything and constantly fought. Even so the two have grown close since that fateful day thier freshman year of high school. Grantaire had done what no student, or teacher for that matter, had dared to do before. He challenged Enjolras in a government class debate. They were both advanced students and it was the first day that someone almost had Enjolras beat. Thus he was forced to rethink his opinion of the other boy. He had thought Grantaire to be an unimportant slacker and was pleasantly surprised at the hidden intelligence and talent the man possessed. From that day forward the two were basically inseparable, Enjolras actually made 'Taire pull his grades up so they could attend the same college. Even so their relationship, no strike that, their **friendship **was simply that. A friendship, clearly platonic. As Enjolras rarely focused himself on anything other than his studies and the debate team, he simply didn't have time to acknowledge such trivial matters of the heart. It made him scoff just to think about it. Although, Grantaire _is _quite the charmer and Enjolras could do so much worse. Plus he had to admit that Grantaire is attractive, especially if you ask the female population. None of them mattered however, because he never gets seriously involved with anyone being the player he has such a reputation for. Still if Enjolras could see himself with anyone it would be him. 'Taire could effectively challenge him and was quite witty and artistic. Sometimes when he arrived tardy to class with paint smudged on his cheekbone, which was often, Enjolras would just imagine lic- Oh no. This is all Gav's fault, making him dwell on such insignificant matters. This is why he doesn't think about his feelings. Then his thought process halted completely. It suddenly dawned on Enjolras what this all meant and he stopped short of pacing in his (thankfully) empty dorm room. Running a hand through his unruly waves and sitting down abruptly on the bed, the blonde let the revelation sink in. He finally understood what Eponine was always going on about. If Enjolras just stopped and put aside all his logical thinking to try and decipher his emotions he would have seen this already. So painfully obvious, the news hit him like a freight train. He tried to heed to his mind's warning to stop now and turn back while he still could, that if he put his feelings into words things would change forever. Still the thought came about without his permission. Enjolras cared for Grantaire on a level far from what one would generally label as friendship. Eponine, his other best friend, was never on his mind as much as Grantaire was. His mind was always half preoccupied with whether 'Taire was passed out at some party or getting into trouble because he was so intoxicated. Enjolras is constantly worrying about his cynic and if that was not already too much to contemplate, he remembered all the times he treated Grantaire harsher than usual if he talked about his drunken conquests to the guys. He was actually jealous, Enjolras was _jealous_! How was he so oblivious to all of this before now? But none of it mattered, Grantaire was off-limits. If Enjolras confessed any of this, the whole group would be affected and it would be selfish to cause that. Grantaire would just reject him anyway, and it is better to have him as a friend then to make things awkward and uncomfortable. He could never risk their friendship. He felt like an idiot. This is why he never wanted to delve into his mind further than necessary. All emotions led to were heartbreak and anger. He just realized his feelings and he was already hurting. Gav was going to get it, the little freshman pest. Feeling hopeless Enjolras laughed at the horrible situation he put himself in. He really needed to stick to politics and law. He was defiantly not going to major in psychology, that's for damn sure.


	2. my excuses for canceling

okay so I recently found out I was accepted into an art school for my senior year in high school and the summer projects are hectic and I have other ap summer assignments so I just don't have time to complete or really start this. I just don't want anyone waiting for updates that I can't guarantee will ever come but thank you to anyone who started to follow this or offered me any tips or reviews. . I feel so bad you guys.


End file.
